


Whoops

by DrunkenShipper (greenrave)



Category: Game Grumps, MIKA (Musician) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-20
Updated: 2014-09-20
Packaged: 2018-02-18 01:43:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2330600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenrave/pseuds/DrunkenShipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One-off that has existed in my head for far too long.  Only now am I drunk enough to write it down.</p><p>Mature because I say some words that mean "penis" and also a little bit of explicit descriptions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whoops

It was a really great show, and Danny had enjoyed himself more than he had expected to. The drinks were cheap, too, and by the end of it he was a little unsteady on his feet. Then he introduced himself to the singer, whose name turned out to be Mika. They talked for a while and Dan bought him a drink, then Mika followed him outside when he went out for a smoke. While Dan was leaning against the wall, eyes closed, breathing in the fresh air, Mika leaned in and kissed him.

It wasn't unpleasant. It was a surprise, for sure, but it wasn't unpleasant. And, no matter how much Dan tried, he couldn't figure out why he brought his arm lazily up to drape around Mika's shoulders, opened his mouth, and kissed him back. It felt kind of good.

They took a cab back to Dan's place. He led Mika into his bedroom, and when he turned around Mika's shirt was off and his lips were on him almost immediately. 

The rest of their clothes were thrown onto the floor in no time and Mika collapsed onto the bed, pulling Dan down on top of him. 

Dan had no idea what he was doing, but Mika was moaning out instructions and, whenever Dan did something right, arching his back, digging his fingers into Dan's ass, and crying out in a way that made Dan feel like a middle schooler again. The way Mika said his name made Dan's dick throb, and he couldn't believe what he was doing but he didn't care because he was coming, and he was desperately stroking off Mika's cock until he came too, and then he was kissing Mika so hard his lips might bruise, and... 

...and it felt kind of good. 

Especially when, after he returned from cleaning himself off in the bathroom, Mika crawled under the covers with Dan, muttered "May I stay tonight?", and when Dan mumbled "Yes", nuzzled into Dan's neck and slipped his arms around him.

**Author's Note:**

> icouldbe BROWN, icouldbe BLUE, icouldbe VIOLETSKY!
> 
> I'm really drunk guys.


End file.
